


Accepting You

by Illyrianwitchling



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Mates, Part 2???, Tumblr Prompts, accepting bonds, elucien-freeform, no completing the bond...yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: This was written for Nite0wl29Prompt 4: Accidental brush of lipspairing: Elain x Lucien
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742638
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Accepting You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/50037813653/in/dateposted/)  
> 
> 
> This was written for Nite0wl29  
> Prompt 4: Accidental brush of lips  
> pairing: Elain x Lucien

Elain rounded the corner down the open hallway and up the stairs. By the faint beat of his heart, she knew he was up in his room still. Her palm wound tightly on the cool iron rail and her other curled around the handle of a basket filled with freshly baked biscuits and jam made with exotic fruits. Footsteps echoing up the stairwell as she ascended to her destination.

Since the fall of Hybern, Elain and her mate, Lucien came to an agreement. To spend time together and get to know one another. Decide if accepting the bond was good for both of them. She didn’t want to choose him because the cauldron said so and to Elain’s fortune, he agreed. It started with small things, having tea or strolls in the garden. Soon after it had escalated into more. His heartbeat went from anxious thrumming, a woodpecker on tree bark to something more steady, like calming waves. Unknowingly they found themselves scooting closer towards each other. Fingers that ghosted over each other when they sat to eat with the inner circle. Lucien would offer his arm when walking and Elain would slip her arm into the crook of his. The small strolls in Elain’s garden lasted hours where they would sit thigh to thigh or she would have him sit on the cobblestone ground working her fingers through his fire hue locks. Both of them trading stories. Elain’s about her life as a mortal, cooking, and gardening. Lucien would tell her the stories of the autumn and spring courts as she weaved the strands over and under into the perfect braid. It took one of those times when she finished and he turned to look at her with a soft smile. The thought struck her like sunlight blaring into her eyes, she wanted him, wanted to accept the bond. Her decision came a little too late. For Lucien told her a day prior that he would be leaving. Going to the Spring Court once more. She had to act. Or at least tell him. She couldn’t spend cauldron only knew how long with this hanging over her. 

Which brought her here. Standing in front of the tall Mahogany doors. Expertly crafted in stunning detail of stars and swirls made to be wisps of wind. Elain took a steady breath, inhaling, and exhaling deeply. Standing at the door with silence in the halls she could practically hear her nerves shaking. Then she felt it. Heard it. 

_Thrum, thrum, thrum_

The steady beat of his heart. Months ago she found the rhythmic melody rather unsettling. Now it was a comfort, a soothing lullaby crafted perfectly for Elain. And her alone. She assumed he was most likely pacing around packing. Elain paused, fingers curled into a fist before her hand tapped on the heavy doors. 

_thrum, thrum, thrum_

Then she noted the heavy footing of his boots moving towards the door. The beat was louder now. Closer. Elain heard the soft click of the door as it sprung open groaning as it did so. A tanned hand gripped the side of the door before pushing it opened. His golden eye whirring and the other a vibrant blend of russet and gold. Like the leaves of autumn that fell from the trees, littering the ground in beautiful jeweled tones. 

His fiery strands falling past his broad shoulders. The side of his shirt curled up like he rushed it on to answer the door. Elain’s cheeks warmed at the tiny peek of solid muscle. She wondered if she touched it would his skin feel smooth like marble or calloused like someone who had put it through years and years of work.

“Came to see me off?” he grinned, “I’m honored,” nodding at the basket in her hands, “What’s that?”

“Oh shush. It’s a gift. May I come in?” 

Lucien stood aside raising his arm, gesturing her inside, closing the door behind them. She’s been in here before. Sometimes odd visions plagued her mind and found herself in his bed. Cocooned from the world and surrounded in his warm, strong embrace. Other times It was simply to say hi or see him when he returned. Now there was a heaviness in the air. Not from him, but her. The weight tugging at her heart begging to be released. Elain set the basket on a small table, pressing her two lips together into a thin line staring at the floor. Lucien was there by her side in two strides.

“Are you alright?” he questioned surveying the way she shifted her weight, straightening the skirts of her blush gown.

“Yes..”

“No you’re not,” he pulled the cover off the basket inspecting the items inside, “ You know I can sense when you’re nervous right? Is this biscuits and jam?”

“It is. I made them for you this morning to take with you. The Jam I made the other day.”

He opened the jar, taking a silver knife sitting in the basket. Breaking a biscuit in two, swiping some of the jam spreading it over the bread. Still soft and warm from the hours of love and labor. Lucien plopped down in the cushioned chair behind him, kicking his feet up on the table. Elain sat across from him watching as he hummed his approval practically inhaling the biscuit. She giggled as the crumbs trickled down his shirt. Lucien gave her a pointed look. Elain leaned over wiping away the crumbs off him, her palms brushing along the soft fabric. She heard his heartbeat speed up at her touch. Matching the erratic thrumming of her own. A hand rested against his solid form for a moment before pulling away.

“Finding reasons to touch me?” he teased. Lucien could pull out whatever flirtatious tone he’d like, but she felt it and saw the way he held a breath at her closeness.

“You eat like a child," She smiled, bronzed eyes shimmering as she met his.

He laughed. Warm and bright like the sun that rose high that day. Soon as he laughed it fell away. “What has you troubled? Tell me and then you can go about mocking my eating habits.”

The change of direction caught her off guard. She knew what she wanted to say. Knew she had to say it before leaving his room. Yet Elain couldn’t find the right words. What would he do when she told him. Accept it here and now? Then be on his way? She had a feeling that wouldn’t sit well with him. Leaving after completing the bond and having the drive and desire to be with her and not having the here say to do so. Was this selfish to say it now? To tease him this way? All of these thoughts she should have thought about before sitting here now. Elain tried to focus on anything but him. Lucien kept the open-air room quite barren. Not many belongings and nothing for her to focus on but the basket and him.

“Elain?” he asked. Reaching out for her hand. 

Holding his gaze, that golden eye whirring once more. Her nerves and thoughts were wracked with anxiousness. She looked to him starring at his mouth. Lips warm and full and.. a slight of jam on the corner. A light chuckle escaped her, while touching the corner of her mouth pointing at him. His brows rose up in confusion tilting his head to the left.

“I do not follow.”

“You have- nevermind. I’ll get it,” Standing abruptly to over him. 

Elain wasn’t sure if it was her nerves or the sudden jump of movements. Her legs twisted around each other caught in her skirts. Before the seer could stop herself she was falling. Crashing more likely into him. In the tumble, she felt it, as did he. His lips brushing against hers and she stilled at the moment. Tasting the fruity tartness of the jam. His lips were softer than she imagined, but warm. Like the sun kissing her skin as she worked in the gardens. 

_thrum, thrum, thrum, thrum_

Lucien's heart quickened just as hers did. He too felt the brush of her lips. A strong palm settled on her lower back. Steadying her on his lap. Her cheeks burning and red as the deepest wines. Both of them starring for several long moments, before the words tumbled from her, “I want to be your mate. Your mate mate,” Mother she wished the cauldron would boil her alive. Much better than the ridiculousness of this moment.

Lucien squinted at her, confused by her statement, “You are my mate.”

“I want to accept the bond.”

Shock and surprise could be read from every corner of his face. A finger trailed down the scar on his face from when Amaranthe took his eye. The lid fluttered closed as the metal eye beneath it made a gentle soothing noise. Her soft palms cupping the hard planes of his cheeks, a thumb running along his strong cheekbones. She held his gaze with tenderness, a soft smile playing on her pink lips. Lucien only sat there unable to speak til he cleared his throat, firm hands resting on the curve of her hips. 

“Elain,” his voice barely above a whisper, “are you sure?”

Her response was her smile widening like flowers growing from the nourishment of the sun. She curled a strand of his fiery strands in between her fingers. Honeyed eyes focusing on his parted lips. Elain could feel her heart and his thrumming in time with each other as she spoke her reassurance.

“Never been more sure of anything, I know it’s bad timing since you have to leave but, I couldn’t wait-”

He crashed his lips over hers, breaking Elain’s speech. She didn’t seem to mind as he pulled her close, arms wrapping around her tightly. Winding her fingers into his silken strands as his teeth grazed against the soft flesh of her bottom lip. Elain was surprised at herself. At how much the touch thrilled her, sending a blooming heat to her core. Arms twining around the nape of his neck deepening the kiss. His tongue brushing in between her wanting lips, caressing and tangling with hers in long strokes. The moment was like a flame that burned strong, bright, and wildly until it was put out by a strong gust of wind. In this case, Lucien pulling away. His breath heavy and ragged matching Elain’s resting his forehead to hers. She felt the warmness of his calloused palm slipping into her hand, squeezing tenderly.

“We will continue this and complete the bond upon my return."

She nodded, letting her breath catch up to her, "Don't make me wait."

He grinned down at her, his hands randomly trailing the expanse of her back. Lucien leaned to her ear. Breath hot against her creamy skin. His tone, a mix between a growl and a purr that made the blooming heat come alive like wildfire.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Cauldron this wait would kill her. She was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!  
> Feel free to say hi or request a prompt on my tumblr: Mysweetvilllain


End file.
